Sexy Thunderstorm
by Paperleaf
Summary: [KylexKenny] Kyle invites Kenny over to his house during a thunderstorm, and they try something to occupy themselves when there's nothing else to do. Oneshot.


A/N: I got inspired by and wrote this oneshot during a thunderstorm yesterday evening... and it's now 4:30 in the morning... I'm gonna be so screwed up when I start summer school next week :'D

I wrote this for xL4stBr3ath and Zoshi the Confused mainly, who both complained of the lack of Kyle/Kenny goodness on this site. XD So here you go (and don't worry Tweeky Kinz, imma get started on the Tweek/? fic soooon :3)

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Sexy Thunderstorm

Kyle shivered at the sound of thunder outside. His emerald eyes looked up from the book he was reading and over to the living room window, which was open despite the rain. '_Sounds like it's getting heavier…'_

The red head closed the book and sat it on a table next to the couch. A lamp on the table was providing the only light in the entire lonely, dark house that evening. His parents and Ike had flown to Canada for the weekend to visit Ike's biological parents, and Kyle had requested to stay home. It was nice to have the whole house to himself for once, free of noise and rules.

As the teen stretched out on the couch and scratched his bare arm, he rested his gaze on the phone in the far corner of the room. _'I wonder how the guys are doing…'_ he though, letting his eyes quickly take in the details of the room when a flash of lightning lit it up momentarily.

Kyle stood up and leisurely walked over to the open window and smelled the sweet spring rain. He mostly wondered how Kenny was doing. His house was poorly constructed and he knew the blonde wouldn't be able to enjoy the storm as much as he could.

Just then the phone rang, making Kyle jump and hit his head on the window sill.

"Oww, damnit…" the Jew muttered as he stood up and walked over to the phone. He peered at the caller ID and saw McCormick on the screen.

"Hello?" Kyle asked when he lifted the receiver, anxious to hear his friend's voice.

"Oh, thank God you're home, dude," Kenny said depressingly. "I didn't want to bother Stan's family so I decided to see if you were home."

Kyle nodded to himself. "What's up man?"

"Well, the rain is getting in everywhere from the roof and it's totally freezing. My mom is going fucking nuts on my dad because of the house and Kevin took off to the bar. And I'm just stressing out and was wondering if…"

Kyle smiled. "Yeah, you can come over. Make sure you don't get hypothermia on the way, though."

"Thanks, dude!" Kenny breathed happily. "I'll be right over." The line went dead.

Kyle hung up the phone and sighed contently as he walked to the kitchen. He was glad Kenny had called, actually. It was nice, but lonely having the house to himself for three days straight.

He flicked on the kitchen light and started boiling some water as more thunder rumbled outside. He got out two mugs and filled both with hot chocolate powder and went to check on how he looked in the hallway mirror. He wanted to make sure he didn't look like a slob from sitting around all Saturday. He ran his hand repeatedly through his red curls and examined his face for zits.

_Ding dong!_

Kyle lifted his eyebrows and turned around. Damn, Kenny was fast! No wonder he always won the track and field meets at school.

He quickly ran over to unplug the kettle and glanced down at his attire while walking to the door. No shirt and faded green pajama pants. Okay, so he looked like a slob. But, Kenny had seen him looking worse over the years.

Kyle swung the door open. "Hey, Kenny!" he greeted, ushering the soaking teen inside. Kenny was panting and shook his sopping wet blonde hair, which almost reached his shoulders when wet. "Thanks a lot for inviting me over, dude," Kenny said, rubbing his hands together. "My fucking parents were driving me up the wall." He smiled widely at Kyle.

Kyle, on the other hand had a worried look on his face. "You're soaked to the bone!" he said, eyeing up Kenny's body that looked even skinnier when wet. "Take off your parka and come to the kitchen," Kyle finished, walking into the living room to wait for his friend.

"I got nothing on under it, though!" Kenny complained.

Kyle smiled and rolled his eyes. "You _really_ need to get some new clothes," he replied. Kenny walked into the living room and started wringing out his hair with both hands. He was now bare chested as well and sat down on the couches arm.

"Don't sit down, I have hot chocolate in the kitchen," Kyle said, noting how slender Kenny looked with no shirt on. _'No wonder he always has women all over him…'_ Kyle thought as they walked to the kitchen together. _'Well, guys too, but mostly women…'_

"So what were you doing before I called? Jacking off?" Kenny asked, inviting himself to pour hot water into his mug first.

Kyle raised an eyebrow as he pulled the milk out of the fridge. "No, I was reading, smart ass."

Kenny snickered. "You really are a nerd, Kye."

"You're welcome for the beverage and warm house, by the way," Kyle added sarcastically, handing Kenny the milk.

The blonde grinned. "Oh, you know I'm just bugging," he said, messing up Kyle's hair he'd just tamed minutes ago and walking back into the living room. Kyle watched his friend walk away, and proceeded to prepare his own hot chocolate. He was happy to finally have some company after being alone all day.

"Fuck, there's nothing good on TV!" Kenny complained from the living room.

"Hang on," Kyle said, making his way into the living room yet again and sitting down on the side opposite of Kenny on the couch. "Gimme the remote," he ordered once he sat his drink down.

"One sec," Kenny said, clutching his hot chocolate in one hand and boredly flipping through channels with the other.

Kyle reached over and grabbed the remote, turned off the TV, and sat the remote on his book on the side table. "There's nothing on. It was peaceful having it off, anyways."

Kenny slumped into the couch and rested his head on the arm, looking at Kyle. "Well, what do you wanna do then?" he asked, smiling perversely.

"Nothing that _you_ have in mind," Kyle said quickly, grinning back. "Let's play Twenty Questions."

Kenny gave Kyle a weird look. "Aren't you only supposed to play that, like, on really long road trips?"

Kyle shrugged. The rest of his day had been pretty lame, so might as well keep the theme going. "Let's just play."

Kenny thought for a moment. "Okay, I get to be the answer person though."

"Kay," Kyle said. "Alright… is it something that's alive?"

"Uh, not really…" Kenny said.

"Kenny, that's not how you play!" Kyle said.

"Fine fine, it isn't alive… kinda…" Kenny said, smiling at Kyle's unimpressed face.

"Okay… uh, is it something… you eat?"

"No."

"Something you… do?"

"Yes."

"Kay. Um…" Kyle tapped his chin while Kenny drank more of his hot chocolate. "Is it something you _enjoy_ doing?"

Kenny sat his mug back on the floor and looked at Kyle. "I'm sure I would," he said.

"Hmmm…" Kyle raised an eyebrow at Kenny. "It's not sexual, is it?"

Kenny grinned. "Not really."

Kyle rolled his eyes and thought. "Does it involve… eating?"

"I said no before."

"Oh, yeah… uh, does it involve someone you know?"

"Yes."

Kyle eyed him up suspiciously. "Does it involve me?"

"Yep."

Kyle raised his eyebrows. Something you do, that involved him, and Kenny think's he would like it. Kyle frowned at how perverted Kenny's topic sounded, but he said it was non-sexual. What the hell was it?!

"Do you give up?"

"No…" Kyle said, drinking deeply from his mug in thought. "Uh…go to space?" he guessed stupidly.

"We've done that already."

"Oh, right. Well, is it something… physical?"

"Yeah."

"Where it involves us touching?"

"Yeah," Kenny said, smiling.

Kyle smiled back and shook his head. "Is it making out with me?"

"You got it!" Kenny said, scooting over towards Kyle. "I thought you'd never get it!"

"Aw, dude!" Kyle said, pushing off Kenny as he advanced on him. "What the hell?"

"Come on!" Kenny complained. "I haven't made out with… anyone in like, three days," he said, tracing his finger along Kyle's collarbone.

Kyle gulped and tried not to blush, even though it was pretty dark in the room. "But I'm not gay."

"You're not anything," Kenny said, running his hand over Kyle's bare stomach. "Face it; you haven't made out with a chick in almost a year." Kenny leaned against his blushing friend. "I need to bring you back up to… you know. Whatever," he finished stupidly.

Kyle gave up on hiding his red face and became very aware that neither of them had shirts on when Kenny pressed against him. "I don't need to be brought back to anything!" he said, embarrassed.

Kenny stared at him as thunder rumbled outside. "You probably don't even remember what it's like to be turned on by someone, it's been so long," he said, smirking deviously. "Maybe… this'll do it?" he asked cutely, pinching Kyle's nipple.

Kyle jumped at Kenny's advance on him and felt his body tense up. "Kenny!" he cried.

Kenny kept on smirking. "Or, maybe this?" he said, trailing his hand down and sticking a thumb in Kyle's waistband, tugging on it slightly.

Kyle widened his eyes and pressed himself as far into the arm of the couch as possible, while Kenny just followed him. He was totally panicking at the fact he was actually getting turned on by Kenny.

"Is it working yet?" Kenny asked happily, wrapping his arms around Kyle's bare waist.

"Uh… n- no…" Kyle said, leaning his head away from Kenny.

"Come on! It is!" he said, reaching down and running a hand up Kyle's leg. The Jew tried to press himself into the couch but Kenny pursued until he got to Kyle's crotch, and he slowly smiled. "I knew it!" he said proudly, and looked Kyle in the face. His friend had a flustered look on his face and kept silent.

Kenny frowned and tilted his head. "Kye? Are you-" he begun, but quickly got cut off by Kyle's lips being pressed forcefully into his. Kyle was so eager that he knocked Kenny onto his back and pushed himself on top of the blonde teen. Kenny wasted no time kissing back and opening Kyle's mouth with his tongue, proceeding to explore his mouth gently. Kyle rolled his tongue around softly with Kenny's and slid his arms around the blonde's back, hugging him tightly.

Kenny wrapped his legs around Kyle and brought his hands up to the Jew's soft red curls, running his hands through them and tickling the nape of his neck.

Kyle pressed himself into Kenny's open legs and started kissing him harder when he felt that Kenny was as turned on as him.

In the dark room, the two teens continued to explore each others bodies on the couch and kiss deeply until a loud rumble of thunder finally made Kyle jump and break the kiss. He looked down at his friend, both of them trying to get their breaths back.

Kenny licked his lips and stared back. "For someone who hasn't made out with anyone in almost a year, you're pretty fucking good," he panted, wrapping his legs tighter around Kyle.

Kyle smiled and brought a hand up to Kenny's face, brushing his still damp hair away from his eyes. "Fuck you," he said lowly.

"Maybe someday," Kenny said, smiling back sweetly and rubbing his nose against his friends.

Kyle laughed and shook his head. He pushed himself off Kenny and sat upright, with Kenny doing the same right after. "Can we _pleeease_ do that again sometime?" Kenny asked, putting his hand on his friends.

Kyle smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, definitely." He locked his fingers with Kenny's and both of them gazed at each other for a moment while the lightning and thunder persisted outside.

"Do you want to make pancakes?" Kyle asked suddenly, squeezing Kenny's hand quickly and letting go as he stood up.

"Uh, no," Kenny said, standing up as well and following his friend into the kitchen. "But I'll watch _you_ make some."

* * *

A/N: ...heh. I think I rather like this pairing to be honest XD 

Hopefully you all liked it D8 review and tell mee. Also, if you have a story suggestion or something let me know too :3


End file.
